Our Twisted Future
by Davie232
Summary: Makoto was a normal 12-year-old boy until he kills his sister by accident. He meets Kyoko on the same night and the two become inseparable. (This story is a AU, but the killing game still happens)


" **Lastly, the Future Foundation still have no idea, where the eight survivors of the killing game are since they escaped from Hope's Peak Academy just over two months ago."**

"Two months? Has it been really that long?" Makoto Naegi muttered to himself as he watched the news.

" **Wait one second we have just heard a fresh report that 2 of the survivors are here in Towa City. Kyoko Kirigiri and Mukuro Ikusaba have been reported to be seen at the Towa Group."**

A cold smile appeared on Makoto face. "Not anymore they're not." He turned off the TV, and he stood at the window. He looked at the dark red sky and began to wonder.

He heard the door open behind him, and he saw Kyoko and Mukuro appear.

"Ah, Kyoko. How much I've missed you," he said he walked over to hug his girlfriend.

"I've only been away for four days," Kyoko whispered into his ear, sending a cold chill down his spine.

"I know that my love, but I was worried about your safety that's all," he replied. "Who knows what that evil Future Foundation might have done if they caught you."

Kyoko pushed back, and she took one of her gloves off, and she began to caress his cheek.

"Makoto, you worry too much," she said sadly. "I had Mukuro with me, and plus remember we have Chisa Yukizome helping us out."

Makoto gently touched her burned hand that was holding his cheek.

"I know that, but if someone ever put a finger on you. I will kill them!" He said coldly.

Kyoko giggled, and she kissed him as Mukuro looked waiting for an order to do something. Makoto and Kyoko have been Mukuro master and mistress respectively ever since she and her younger sister Junko Enoshima met the pair months before the tragedy took place.

Junko, Makoto and Kyoko were working together as business partners as Junko destroy the world, while Mukuro was simply everyone bodyguard. Junko wanted the world to be filled with Despair. While Makoto and Kyoko had plans in the works to create their perfect world.

"So Mukuro," Makoto said softly as he held Kyoko by his side. "How was the trip to Towa City?"

Mukuro took a quick bow and said. "It was good Master. Mistress has got us all gifts."

Makoto and Kyoko together let out an annoyed sigh.

"Mukuro," Kyoko said softly. "How many times must WE tell YOU not to call us by those titles. That was your sister's idea, and we do not condone it!"

"Kyoko...I'm...I'm sorry," Mukuro said in a panic. "My sister commands come first, and whatever she says I will do regardless."

Makoto and Kyoko looked at each other in disappointment. Kyoko put her glove back on, and she crossed her arms.

"After all this time Mukuro, the amount of love and care I and Makoto have given you, and you still follow your sister like a hopeless fool."

"Kyoko, please forgive me," Mukuro said, going on her knees. "I love my sister, even though she treats me like crap. I still love her for who she is."

Makoto turned away from Mukuro in disgust. "Get out!" He ordered. "Don't come back till your sister gets here."

Mukuro didn't say a word, and she quickly got up and left the pair.

"Are you ok dear?" Kyoko said softly as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Makoto let out a sigh, and he held Kyoko hand. "Yeah, I'm fine, it brought up some bad memories that's all."

"Komaru?" She asked.

"Yes," Makoto said weakly. "I hate myself so much for what I did 7 years ago. While Junko doesn't care one bit about Mukuro."

"Makoto," Kyoko said softly as she pulled him in for a hug. "You can't blame yourself. It was an accident."

Makoto began to cry as he began to remember that awful day once more as well as his and Kyoko past.

Seven years ago

Makoto and his younger sister Komaru Naegi were on their way home from the park it was starting to get dark, and Makoto knew it was time to go home. He was 12 years old, and she was 10. As the young pair were walking down an empty street.

A person who stood at 6ft with all black clothing on, who also had gloves and a mask on, appeared out from one of the alleys that the young pair were walking past.

The person grabbed Komaru and placed their hand over the young girl's mouth so she couldn't scream then the person pulls out a knife.

"Follow me, or she dies!"

Having no choice, Makoto followed the person who sounded like a male.

Once they got into a darker part of the Alley. The person stopped and brought the knife to Komaru neck.

"Now boy empty your pockets."

Makoto looked at the masked man. "I don't have anything, and she doesn't have anything as well. Please let us go!" Makoto said bravely. But inside he was scared for his and Komaru life.

"Well if that's the case," said the male disappointed. "Both of you are a waste of my time, and I will kill you here."

Makoto went on his knees. "Please kill me!" he begged. "Don't kill my sister."

The masked man started to laugh. "Brother and sister, this gets even better."

While he was laughing, he took his hand with from Komaru mouth a few seconds.

Komaru quickly bit the man hand, and he groaned in pain, dropping his knife in the process. Makoto moved forward quickly and picked up the knife and aimed for the man leg.

But to his horror, the masked man pulled Komaru in between them and Makoto stabbed Komaru in the kidney.

"NOOOOO KOMARU!" Makoto screamed in horror as he saw his younger sister fell to the ground with the knife sticking out of her.

"Who's there, what is going on," said a person in the distance.

"Crap," said the masked man. Then he pulled the knife out of the sicken girl and ran away.

Makoto fell to his knees, unable to speak. Then someone appeared, he turned around to see a girl with lavender hair and purple eyes.

"The girl went onto her knees and checked for Komaru wound.

"She's lost a lot of blood. She isn't going to make it." The girl quickly pulled out her phone and called the police and medics.

"Ma...koto," Komaru said weakly.

Makoto grabbed her hand tightly. "I'm so sorry, sis; I didn't mean to stab you. I was trying to stab that masked man leg." Tears were running down his face, tears full of regret, tears of despair.

The young girl took her purple jacket off and applied pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding, but she knew it was pointless.

"I love you... Makoto," Komaru said as she began to feel tired. "Please… Don't blame yourself..." Then Komaru's head fell to one side, and she died.

"NOOOO PLEASE COME BACK, SIS!" Makoto shouted out in panic. He began to slam his fists into the ground. "It should have been me," he whispered.

The girl took her jacket away from the wound and placed it over Komaru face.

"Thank you," Makoto said.

The girl didn't say a thing, and she turned her knees to face him, and she hugged him. Which surprised the young boy.

"I'm sorry if I'm rubbish at hugging," she said. "I rarely do human contact. But I felt that you need someone to cry on." Makoto didn't reply as he cried into this girl's shoulder

Half an hour later and the police and the medics were on the scene. Makoto parents got the dreaded phone called, and they rushed to the crime scene. As soon as they got there, the pair were informed of what happened, and both parents were left speechless. They went straight to their son and hugged him.

But Makoto didn't want to see his parents. He wanted his sister back. He pushed them away, and he ran away from the crime scene.

"Wait, Makoto!" Said his dad. He was ready to chase after him, but he was stopped by a young lavender-haired girl.

"I will go and get him," she said confidently, and she started to run after Makoto.

Makoto ran to back to the park, and it was still empty thankfully. He took a seat on the swing and looked up at the dark night sky.

"Komaru, I'm sorry," he sobbed.

"Naegi," said a female voice. Makoto turned around to see the purple hair girl standing behind him with her arms crossed.

"Let me guess," he sighed. "I'm in big trouble because I ran away."

The girl walked towards him and sat next to him on the empty swing. "In normal cases, you would be, but after what you have been through. I will let it slide."

Makoto didn't respond at first, and he had a first proper look at the girl, and he found her cute.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's ok," replied the girl.

"I'm not sorry for that, but I'm sorry for some else," he said, catching the girl somewhat off guard.

"I'm sorry for getting your jacket covered in blood which was caused by me and getting your shirt wet with my tears."

The girl was stunned that the boy was thinking about her rather than himself.

"It should be me that's saying sorry," the girl said firmly.

"Huh? You did everything you could?" Makoto said in shock.

The girl shook her head. "If I didn't give my position away after you screamed, then I might have had a chance to catch this killer."

Makoto leaned over and grabbed the girl's shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself," he said sadly.

The girl didn't like human contact at the best of times. But for whatever reason, she didn't mind that this boy was touching her shoulder.

"My name is Kyoko Kirigiri," she said.

Makoto let get go of her shoulder. "Nice to meet you Kirigiri," he said, trying to put on his best smile. Kyoko began to blush at his smile and turned away from the young boy.

"Kirigiri, if I ever meet up with that person again. I'm going to kill him!" Makoto said coldly.

"I can't let you do that Naegi!" She replied firmly. "Your parents have lost their daughter. How do you think they would feel if they lost their son."

Makoto went silent, he knew that she was right, but he wanted that masked man dead so much.

"I don't care what they would think," he said coldly. "I feel nothing but despair. I want that man's blood on my hands."

"You know," Kyoko said unimpressed. "You shouldn't be saying those sort of things to a detective. If this person ends up dead, then I know it would be you."

Makoto chuckled. "I would be doing you and the police a big favour."

Kyoko let out a small sigh. "I don't think your sister wants you to be a killer Naegi."

Her words got through to Makoto, and he said. "Your right Kirigiri, I've been letting my despair talk for me. I'm sorry for saying stupid stuff."

A small smile appeared on Kyoko's face, only for a few seconds before her mask took form again.

"Come on, let's go back, so your parents can take you home."

Makoto slowly got off his swing, and the pair saw a car stopping just outside the park.

"Kyoko Kirigiri!" Said the man getting out of the car. The look man to be in his early 60's, he had white hair, along with his white beard. He also had brown eyes.

"What do you think you're doing out are this time of night. In an area that has a killer roaming about no less," he said in pure anger as he walked towards the young pair.

"Grandfather, I was investigating the area in the hope that the killer was out and about," she said firmly.

"You, STUPID little girl!" He replied, sending a glare to the young girl, that makes Makoto grow slightly worried. "What would you have done if you found him, stop him? Don't be so stupid!"

The old man turned away from his granddaughter in disgust, and he looked at the young boy. "You must be Makoto Naegi."

"Um, yes, I am Sir. What is your name," Makoto replied nervously.

The older man sighed. "My name is Fuhito Kirigiri, and you're lucky that your kill was an accident because you would be going straight to jail if things were different."

"Grandfather!" Kyoko said firmly while shocked that he would say such a thing. Makoto just hung his head in shame as he knew that the old man was right.

"Kyoko, let's head, and we will talk about your little 'adventure' when we get back home," the old man said firmly.

"I will not," Kyoko said in defiance. "I want to ensure that Naegi gets back to his family safely."

Her grandfather was angry, and he raised his hand.

"How dare you, who do you think you are," he said. As he was ready to slap his granddaughter face, Makoto to jump from his swing and get in between the pair, taking the slap for Kyoko.

This stunned Kyoko and the old man, Makoto stood his ground, and he had a handprint on his face.

"Who do you think you are?" Makoto said coldly. "There is no need to slap to your granddaughter."

The old man ignored Makoto and walked away. "Kyoko, if you don't come home in the next hour. Consider yourself homeless," said the old man. As he got into his car and drove away.

"Naegi, I'm sorry," Kyoko said softly. Makoto turned around to face her, and he had a warm smile.

"Kirigiri, it's fine. I would have felt bad if I had let him slap you." Then his smile vanished. "Kirigiri, this is none of my business, but has he put a finger on you before this?"

Kyoko began to shake her head. "Nope, that is the first time," she lied. "Come on, Naegi, let's go. It's starting to get cold."

An hour later

Kyoko arrived back at her grandfather house. She took her shoes off, and she walked into the living room, and she saw her grandfather sitting in a chair drinking.

"Kyoko," he said firmly. "Sit down. We need to talk."

Kyoko sat down on the sofa. It would be unwise to annoy grandfather any more than she has already done.

"First off," he said. "How many times have I told you about walking the streets at night by yourself."

"Too many times," She replied, rolling her eyes.

Fuhito pour more drink into his glass, and he looked at his granddaughter.

"This isn't a game granddaughter," he said coldly. "We are Kirigiri, and you have a legacy to pass on." This made Kyoko cringe.

"I don't care about any legacy!" Kyoko snapped back.

Fuhito quickly got to his feet, and Kyoko did the same, but her grandfather caught her, and he slapped her across the face.

"Your father said that very same thing. He abandoned his duty as a Kirigiri, and now he is in charge of some stupid school. I will be damned if I let you live your own life," he said in anger as he slapped her again.

"You will follow the family code and become a full-time detective Oh, another thing. See that boy Naegi, stay away from him or else."

He pushed Kyoko to the ground as he left the living room in anger. Kyoko didn't move as she thought about Makoto, and it brought a small smile to her face.

A week later

Makoto and his parents were welcoming people to the funeral. Makoto avoided contact with his parents during the week. He couldn't talk, let alone look at them for the damage he had caused.

As the last few people were coming in, Makoto got the shock of his life, when he saw Kyoko coming towards him.

"Kirigiri," he said, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Kyoko gives him a weak smile. "I'm here to pay my respects."

A tear escaped from Makoto eye. "Kirigiri thank you."

She gives him a small nod, and she walked passed him.

An hour later

The funeral was finished. Komaru was given a burial funeral. Makoto was standing by himself, and he looked down the hole were Komaru casket was. He started to cry, and he fell to his knees.

"It should have been me. You were only 10 years old. That's too young," he sobbed.

He heard someone walking towards him, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Kyoko.

"I thought you would have left by now Kirigiri," he sobbed.

Kyoko shakes her head. "No, not yet, I want to see if you will be ok first."

Makoto got up, and he rubbed his eyes to clear any tears he had.

"I will be fine. I need time to heal and think things through that's all." He put his hand out, offering a handshake.

"What are you doing?" Kyoko asked, slightly confused.

"It's to say thank you for coming today and trying to help last week. Plus, this will be the last time we will see each other," Makoto said with a weak smile.

"What makes you think we will never see each other again?" She said firmly.

"Well...um...I thought you were just here to pay your respects and move on as normal," he replied.

"Move on as normal is the plan," she said, then a tiny smile appeared. "However, I thought we could be friends."

"Wait, what you want to me be friends with me?" Makoto said stunned.

Kyoko nodded. "Yes, I want us to be unless that is a problem for you?"

Makoto was left speechless, a cute girl like Kyoko wanted to be friends with him.

"Naegi, are you ok?" She asked him.

Makoto shakes his head. "Yes, I am sorry. I just was taken aback that you want to be friends with me."

Kyoko looked upset. "How? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, no no no," he said in a panic. "I mean, you're cute... I mean, you have nice hands. Oh, shut up Makoto your embarrassing yourself." His face went bright red, which cause Kyoko to start giggling.

"So, I'm cute, and I have nice hands. I will take those as compliments."

Makoto began to smile again. "Kyoko Kirigiri, can we be friends?"

Kyoko smiled back. "I would like that very much Makoto Naegi."

As the pair smiled at each other. Makoto was unaware that he was Kyoko first ever friend. While Kyoko knew that her grandfather will slap her silly for doing this, but she didn't care.

Three years later (Four years from present day)

Three years have passed since Komaru death. Makoto had gotten over her death, thanks to Kyoko. However, from time to time, he would still cry whenever he thought about his sister. While his relationship with his parents had improved. He still felt bad for what he did.

His desire for revenge grew less and less over the years. The only thing that really mattered to him was Kyoko.

Kyoko, meanwhile did her best to keep her friendship with Makoto hidden from her grandfather. It wasn't easy, but he didn't have a clue what was going on.

Over the three years, the pair developed a crush on each other. But the pair were shy to admit their feelings to each other.

Makoto parents got to meet Kyoko properly. The two adults took to Kyoko well. The pair had thanked for helping Makoto out. There would be times where the four would be eating dinner at Makoto's house.

The killing themselves had stopped. Komaru was the last death to happen within the three years.

It was the 6th of October, and it was Kyoko birthday she turned 15. Makoto had saved up his money from his own birthday months ago so he could take her to a small restaurant. It wasn't much, but Kyoko enjoyed the meal and spending time with Makoto.

When they were done having their meal, they walked home together holding hands. They went through the park. Then suddenly they were jumped.

Makoto got pushed to the ground, by the time he looked up, he saw a person wearing a mask with gloves on holding Kyoko with a knife to her throat.

Makoto anger began to grow. He knew this person was the same one from three years ago.

"Fancy meeting you again," the masked man said. "How is your sister doing?" He chuckled.

Makoto slowly got to his feet. "Let her go right now. It's me you want, isn't it?"

"Not really," said the masked person. "But if your offering, then I won't say no" he chuckled.

"Makoto run!" Kyoko said firmly.

"I will not!" Makoto said in defiance. "I'm going to kill him!"

The man chuckled. "Me? Please, once I kill you and this girl. Then I will be free to kill whoever I want. Do you have any idea how close you were to catching three years ago little girl? It was too close to my liking, so I back off to let the heat die down."

Makoto took a step forward, and the masked man put the knife on Kyoko skin.

"I've been watching the pair of you for a few weeks now. You have no idea how I've long to kill again. I'm going to enjoy this."

The man moved his hand across Kyoko mouth, and she bit his hand.

The man started to laugh. "Not this time, I've learned from my mistake three years ago. So now any last words, girl?"

"I have a question. Hopefully, you can answer," Kyoko said, trying to buy time.

The man chuckled. "Go on ask away."

"Why do you kill? What drives you to do it?" She asked the masked man.

"I enjoy it, that's why," replied the man, coldly. "I can kill for years, and the best I would get is a life sentence, and I would get to live my life behind bars knowing I've taken others away. This world is rotten to its core. There is no justice. Which suits me fine."

"The world is rotten to the core, I can agree with you there," Kyoko said firmly. "But it can change if the right people were in charge."

The man let out an angry sigh. "Yeah as if, tell me something. Would you kill if meant taking control of the world?"

"No," Kyoko replied. The man let his guard down for a split second and Kyoko elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to drop the knife but he still had a grip on Kyoko.

The man punched Kyoko in the face sending her crashing to the ground.

"KYOKO!" Makoto screamed. He ran forward, but the masked punch Makoto as well sending him to the ground as well.

"MAKOTO!" Kyoko shouted.

The masked man began to chuckle. "This is to easy."

He kicked Kyoko in the rib cage a few times. Then he leaned down and started to punch Kyoko in the face a good number of times. Then he put his hands on her neck and began to strangle her.

"You will die now," he said, laughing in pure delight.

"Not if I have anything to say about," Makoto said. The masked man quickly let's go off Kyoko and turned around to see Makoto with the knife in his hand.

"THIS IS FOR KOMARU!" Makoto roared, and he pushed the knife into the masked man heart, killing him on the spot.

Makoto felt nothing, no happiness or sadness for killing this man that had turned his life upside down. He quickly got on his knees and put Kyoko head on his lap.

"Are you ok Kiri?" He asked.

"Yes. I should be fine. I just need my breath back, that's all." She said. "Are you ok, Naegi?"

"I'm not really sure anymore. I finally have the man I wanted dead. But I don't feel any happiness or sadness I feel numb inside."

She placed her hand on his cheek. "We are both alive that's the main thing," she said softly.

He put his hand over her cheek. "Kiri, if I ever lost you I don't know what to do."

A few days later

The news broke out that the killer was a man in his mid-30's and he was a school teacher. This news sickens Makoto and Kyoko.

Kyoko was in the hospital for a few days after she had a broken rib from the kicking. Makoto stayed away from the hospital on her request because her grandfather would put his hands-on Makoto.

She got released, and her grandfather took her home fearing the worst. They got inside she went to her room to put her bag away. While Fuhito sat in the living not saying a word. She came back, and she sat down.

"Makoto Naegi," he muttered. "That's him killed two people now and he not going to jail. Some would say he is very lucky."

Kyoko shot a glare back at her grandfather. "Naegi saved my life. If he never killed that man, then I would be dead."

"You dying would have been the best," Fuhito said coldly. "I told you not to go near that boy, but you went against my orders, dare I ask how long you have been seeing him for?"

"We are not seeing each other. We are only friends, nothing more" she said firmly.

"How long, Kyoko?" Fuhito asked in anger.

"Three years," she sighed.

"Three years… THREE YEARS!" He roared.

"Like I said, we are only friends, the only thing we have done is hold hands that's it."

Fuhito grew silent with Kyoko growing concerned.

"All I ever wanted from you Kyoko was to be a cold-hearted detective. That had no emotions, so you wouldn't hesitate when it came to making tough choices. But you have become just like your father."

"But I still want to become a detective," she said. "I just wanted a life. I want friends."

Fuhito ignored her and went to get himself a drink. "Kyoko, go to your room right now, before I do something I regret."

Kyoko got up and left quickly as Fuhito took his drink and refilled the glass.

An hour later

Makoto was in his room watching telly. Then his mobile phone started to buzz. He picked it up.

"Oh, it's a messaged from Kyoko," he said, smiling.

He unlocked his phone, and he read the message. The smile left his face, and he quickly got himself dressed and left for Kyoko's house as fast as he could.

Kirigiri household

Kyoko put down her phone down on her bed and went to her door and began to push herself against the door. Fuhito was trying to break his way in, and he was very drunk.

"Kyoko, let me in right now!" He slurred.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, FUHITO!" She shouted back. However, 10 minutes later, she lucked out as he used all his strength and broke the door, allowing himself in.

He punched Kyoko, sending her to the ground, and then he tied her hands together. Then he dragged her into the kitchen, and she saw a boiling hot pot on the stove.

"You told me that you and that boy were holding hands," he slurred. "Well, let's see if he will hold hands with you now."

He grabbed her arms, and he forced her hands into the pot. Kyoko started to scream in pain as the boiling water began to burn her hands.

"You will never disobey me ever again!" Fuhito said over the screaming cries of her granddaughter.

"KYOKO!" roared a voice from the front door.

Makoto made his way towards the noise and what he saw sickened him to the core. Fuhito saw the young boy, and he pulled Kyoko hands from the pot, and he pushed her to the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE BOY!" Fuhito screamed as he rushed towards the Makoto. Fuhito punched the teenage boy in the face, causing the latter to fall to the ground. Fuhito got on his knees, and he gave Makoto a good beating.

Kyoko watched on in horror. She had to do something, or the man she loves will die. She leaned against the kitchen drawers and pushed herself up till she got to her feet. She looked around for something to use and then she saw the knives from the block set.

She managed to pull a knife from the set, which much pain. She could barely move her hands or fingers. But she had to live with the pain. She had to save Makoto.

She rushed over, and she pushed the knife into her grandfather back, which caused to roar in pain. Kyoko quickly took the knife out of his back, and she let him turn around, and she stabbed him in the chest, causing Fuhito to fall to the ground with blood pouring out of him.

"How could you?" He slurred, and he began to cough up blood. "I…was…your grandfather," he said as he closed his eyes and died.

Time froze for Kyoko as she watched her grandfather die.

"I... I kill my own grandfather," she said in horror. But inside she felt numb like Makoto did a few days ago. Did this mean that she and Makoto could kill without feeling guilty?

"Makoto," she said. "Are you ok?" She moved over to him, and she felt sick at the state he was in. He face was covered in his own blood, and she was sure that he a few broken bones.

Makoto slowly got up. "It should be me asking you that." Then he looked at her hands in horror.

"Kirigiri, your hands..." He was left speechless.

"Naegi, grab the phone and get the police and medics please," she said softly. Makoto did as he was told.

A day later

Makoto and Kyoko were back in the hospital. Kyoko gladly found out that her hands had no major damage to them. But her hands were scarred for life. While Makoto had a few cuts and bruises.

The police came and asked the pair questions, but both of them were safe. Fuhito had security cameras set up around the house. So, the police saw everything that the old man did.

The police were shocked that Fuhito had this darker side to him and asked Kyoko when Fuhito started hitting her. Kyoko didn't say. She just wanted to move on with her life.

Once the police were done, they left her and Makoto alone. The pair had different rooms, but Makoto came in and stayed with her. Which Kyoko was happy with it made her feel safe when he was around.

"Makoto, there you are," said a female voice. The pair looked towards the door, and they saw his parents walking into Kyoko's room.

"How are you both feeling?" Mrs Naegi asked.

"We are both fine mum," he answered back.

"Mr and Mrs Naegi," Kyoko said firmly. "I'm sorry for getting your son getting caught in my mess."

The parents looked at each in disappointment.

"Kirigiri, dear," said Mrs Naegi. "I won't lie me and my husband are annoyed that you didn't phone the police first. However, from what the police told us. If Makoto hadn't arrived when he did, then your hands would have been destroyed."

"I think what my wife is trying to say is that we are proud of our son," Mr Naegi said with a small smile. "Don't mix my words up here we are annoyed that our son was put in danger again. But Makoto did save the girl that he loves."

Makoto and Kyoko's eyes shot up at Mr Naegi.

"Wait, hold on dad," Makoto said sheepishly. "I don't love Kyoko. We are good friends, that's all." His parents started to laugh.

"Makoto, dear," said his mother. "Me and your father can see it that you have feelings for her. Just ask her out, I'm sure she will say yes."

Kyoko began to blush, and she hid under her bed sheet.

"Oh, come on Kiri that isn't fair," Makoto said with his face bright red. "Can I join you under there?"

As soon as he said those words, he regretted saying them. His parents burst out laughing, and Makoto got up and rushed back to his room.

"Kirigiri dear," Mrs Naegi said cheerfully. Kyoko came up from under the bed sheets. "I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that. But Makoto does like you."

"I like him too," Kyoko mumbled.

"Hopefully, you and Makoto can talk it out," Mrs Naegi, said a warm smile. "Now on to important matters. Do you somewhere to live?"

Kyoko shook her head. "No, I don't."

Mrs Naegi looked at her husband, and he gives her a nod.

"How about you come and stay with us?" She said warmly.

Kyoko eyes lit up, and she looked at the two adults. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, we are," Mrs Naegi said.

"I don't know what to say," Kyoko said stunned.

"You don't have to say anything, but can you promise us something," Mr Naegi said. "Can you look after Makoto and make sure he looks after you."

Kyoko smiled. "I will do my part you have my word, Mr Naegi."

Two years later (Two years from present day)

A lot had changed for Makoto and Kyoko, not only they lived together but they shared a room together. The last two years had changed the pair. When Kyoko saw her hands after her bandages came off. Something snapped inside her, making her more cold and ruthless towards other people. Makoto bought Kyoko gloves that she wears every day so she could hide her pain from the world.

She also made a promise to herself that if someone put a finger on Makoto. She would make their life hell. Makoto felt the same and promised himself to do the same for her.

Kyoko was half awake when she felt Makoto's arms wrap around her.

"Good morning, Kyoko," he whispered, giving her goosebumps.

"Makoto, I will never grow tired of this," she said softly, and she turned around to face him, and they kissed.

"I can't believe we have been going out for nearly two years," he said, smiling.

"I can't believe it as well," she said, returning the smile. "I was scared that you would never ask me out after what my grandfather did to you."

Makoto took her hands in his. "Kyoko, seeing you screaming in pain, made me realise that I loved you and I didn't want to see you in pain anymore."

He kissed both of her hands. "I know you hate seeing your hands. But I love them as much as your unburned hands." Kyoko smiled at him, and she kissed him again.

"Makoto" she whispered. "Remember when that masked man asked me if I would kill to gain control of the world and remember how I said no." Makoto nodded. He wasn't sure where this was going.

"Well after what happened with my hands and with you getting beaten up. I've changed my mind If I had a chance to take control of the world. I would kill to do it. But I would only do it to keep you safe."

"Kyoko, I feel the same way. After what's happened, the masked man was right. The world is rotten to its core. But what can two teenage/adults do?" He groaned.

There was a knock on the door. "Hey, are you two up?" Said Mr Naegi. "You and Kyoko are going to be late for your first day at Hope's Peak.

"Yeah, yeah we are up," Makoto moaned.

During Kyoko two year stay, she has helped a lot around the house and even went out with Makoto mother to help with the shopping. The two adults enjoyed having her around. Mostly due to the fact she filled the hole that Komaru left.

The pair got up and got dressed and then had some breakfast.

"How is my Ultimate Lucky Student?" Mrs Naegi giggled.

"Luck, what is it?" Makoto replied back, coldly. "If I was that lucky, then Komaru would still be here." There was an awkward silence in the kitchen.

"Mum, I'm sorry," he said sadly. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm going to head outside for a few minutes." He got up and went outside the back.

"There I go again opening my big mouth without thinking," Mrs Naegi said in regret.

"It's ok Mrs Naegi," Kyoko said softly. "Even though Makoto after gotten over Komaru death, he still beats himself from time to time. So, don't worry, he will come around."

An hour later

Makoto and Kyoko made their way into the grounds of Hope's Peak holding hands, and they saw a man holding a board up saying class 78. That was their class, the pair walked over and saw their new classmates.

"Oh, wow, you two looked cute together," said a dark tan girl. "My name is Aoi Asahina, and I'm the Ultimate Swimmer."

"Hi my name is Makoto Naegi, and this is Kyoko Kirigiri." He replied with a smile, while Kyoko gives Aoi a glare.

"Oh, cool," Aoi said nervously with Kyoko glaring at her.

As the students got into their class. There was a roll call, and all students were made to say their name and talent.

After that was done, Kyoko noticed that Sayaka Maizono the Ultimate Pop Sensation was eyeing up Makoto. She wasn't having any of that.

A few hours later

Makoto and Kyoko were having lunch outside on the grass. The sun was out in full force, and the pair enjoyed the heat coming from it.

"Makoto, Maizono was eyeing you up during class," Kyoko said calmly trying her best not to show her jealousy.

"Yeah, I caught her looking a few times. We went to the same middle school before she moved to a different school. That must have been a good 8 or 9 years ago. So, no doubt, she remembers me and that why she was looking at me."

"Oh, right, I see," Kyoko mumbled.

Makoto started to smile. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "A tiny bit," she said.

Makoto held her gloved hand. "Kyoko, I'm yours remember and your mine. You don't need to worry." Kyoko felt her cheeks growing red.

"Hey Naegi," Sayaka said, walking towards them. "I was wondering if I could join you." Makoto looked at Kyoko, and she nodded.

"Yeah sure that's fine," he said, smiling.

Sayaka sat down and opened her bag and pulled food. "Hey Naegi, I'm sorry for looking at you during class. But I remember you from our middle school days."

"As do I," Makoto replied.

"You do?" Sayaka said in delight. "I was worried that I was looking like a creep."

Kyoko watched on in anger. But she didn't show it. She just ate her food.

"Makoto, are you dating anyone?" Sayaka asked.

Makoto coughed on his juice, while Kyoko eyes narrowed on Sayaka.

' _Already on first names are we Maizono?_ ' she thought.

Kyoko reached over and patted Makoto on the back.

Once he stopped coughing, he smiles nervously. "I think it's too early to be on first names. Don't you think Maizono?"

Sayaka pouted. "I don't think it is, I mean we already know each other."

"I rather...stay on seconds name until we know each other better is that ok with you?"

Sayaka became sad at the idea. "If that's what you want. So, you haven't answered my question yet."

"What question would that be," he said, playing the fool as he began to eat a sandwich.

Sayaka was about to answer, but she locked eyes with Kyoko. The two glared at each and Makoto looked on. He finished munching on the part of his sandwich, he kissed Kyoko on the lips, and he held her gloved hand.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to say to you Maizono," he said, smiling. "Me and Kirigiri are dating."

"That's awesome," Sayaka lied.

A small grin appeared on Kyoko's face.

"Um, Maizono what was the question?" He asked again playing the fool.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I got to go anyway."

"Huh? You only got here," Makoto said, confused.

"I just remember... I have somewhere I need to be. See you back in class Makoto," she said with a wink. She got up and left the pair in a hurry.

"Well that was interesting," Makoto said as he finished his sandwich. Kyoko didn't reply as she watched Sayaka ran away. "Kyoko are you mad?"

"Yes," she said.

A small smile appeared on his face. "It's been a while since I've had an angry Kyoko in bed," he said with a small blush.

Kyoko raises an eyebrow. "Oh, Makoto what am I going to do with you."

"Well, you could hug me and kiss me" chuckled.

"Now that sounds like a good idea," she said, smiling.

Six months later (1.5 years from present day)

As the school year went on, Kyoko started to grow fond of her classmates, not all of them but a good few. They were Aoi, Chihiro Fujisaki the Ultimate Programmer and Sakura Ogami the Ultimate Martial Artist.

Because Makoto and Kyoko live close to the school, they didn't have to stay in the dorms every night. Which was a good thing in Kyoko's eyes.

One day during lunch, Makoto and Kyoko were sitting in the lunch hall by themselves having lunch. Then two girls sat down beside them.

"You two must the Ultimate Love Couple," said the girl with pink hair.

"Ultimate Love Couple?" Makoto said slowly.

"Yeah, you two hold hands, like all the time. I mean geez people think your hands were glued together."

Kyoko looked at the girl with a firm look. "May I ask who you and your friend are?"

The pink girl blinked a few times. "I'm hurt Kirigiri. I thought you would know who I was. My name is Junko Enoshima the Ultimate Fashionista, I mean come on my face is on every fashion magazine."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Enoshima, but I'm not into fashion. Who is the girl?"

"This is my twin big sister Mukuro Ikusaba the Ultimate Solider. Come on Muku say hello to the lovely people."

"Hello," Mukuro said weakly.

Makoto and Kyoko looked at each other.

"Twin Sisters with different last names?" Kyoko questioned Junko.

"Yeah, we get that a lot, don't ask please," Junko said. Kyoko didn't continue the conversation, and she went back to her lunch.

Junko watched the pair eating their lunch, and a smile appeared on her face.

"Naegi," she pouted. Which caught Makoto off guard, while Kyoko looked at Junko.

"What's up Enoshima?" He said, regaining his composure.

"Say that you were in charge of this world right. Would be the first thing you do?"

Makoto looked at Junko with confusion. "I don't know, maybe get the latest video games a week early."

"So, it wouldn't be to bring true justice to the world and kill all the bad people?" She giggled like a little girl.

Makoto narrowed his eyes at the younger twin. "What do you want Enoshima, me and Kirigiri are trying to have lunch here."

"Komaru Naegi, Fuhito Kirigiri, names I'm sure both you know very well," Junko said carefree as she looked at her perfect nails.

Hearing those names left the couple stunned.

"Yip, just as I thought," Junko giggled.

"What do you want from us?" Kyoko demanded.

"I have this little project in mind, and I thought you two would be the perfect couple to help me out," Junko said grinning. "I know your dark past Kirigiri, yours as well Naegi. Both of you seek changes to the world, and I can help you do that."

Makoto began to chuckle. "Leave us be Enoshima. You're just a bimbo nothing more."

Kyoko was stunned by Makoto words. Junko had got under his skin.

"So, tell me Naegi, what was it like killing your own sister?" Junko asked seductively.

Makoto slowly puts down his spoon, and he slowly turned his head towards the younger twin.

"Do you really want to die?" Makoto said coldly.

Mukuro moved a few inches, but she was stopped by her sister. Kyoko had seen enough, she got up and pulled Makoto from his seat and took him away from the twins.

"I will be waiting in my dorm room tonight at six," Junko shouted at the pair. She got under Makoto and Kyoko skin she was happy with herself.

Kyoko pulled Makoto out of the building, and she hugged him as tight as she could.

"Makoto, please tell me that you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he grumbled. "I can't believe Enoshima asked me that, who does she think she is."

"Someone who is a lot smarter than she lets on to be," Kyoko said softly trying to calm down her boyfriend. "But still her words were interesting. Does she truly seek out a new world like us?"

They stood together in silence, enjoying the moment until someone walked up to them.

"Ikusaba, what do you want?" Kyoko said firmly. She let go off Makoto and locked eyes with the older twin.

"I'm here as your personal bodyguard, not just you but to Naegi as well."

Makoto and Kyoko looked at each unable to come up with words.

"This is my sister's way of saying sorry," Mukuro said weakly. "I've been ordered by her to obey any commands you may have."

"Commands," Makoto said in shock. "You're the bigger sister! Why are you sinking to her level?"

Mukuro didn't say anything.

"Ikusaba what room does your sister stay in?" Kyoko asked her. "I want her a word with her."

"Room 12 she is in," Mukuro replied.

"You're not going alone Kiri, I'm coming with you," Makoto said firmly.

"Ikusaba," he said. "If you are to follow any command we give. Then leave us alone right now." Mukuro bowed, and she left the area quickly.

Makoto began to rub his temple. "You would think that Enoshima has a leash and Ikusaba has the collar," he said.

"Yes, it seems that way," Kyoko said. "Come on, let's get you calm down before we see Enoshima. Something tells me it won't be nice."

Five hours later

The couple stood outside Junko room, Kyoko knocked on the door.

"Ultimate Love Couple come on in," they heard Junko shouting. Kyoko opened the door, and the pair walked in Kyoko closed the door behind them, and the pair were shocked at the state of Junko room.

It was a bomb site, tons of fashion magazines and clothes were lying about all over the place. Makoto thought his room was bad before Kyoko moved in. But this was on a different level.

"Geez, sorry about the mess. I'm not a tidy person as you can see," Junko said, pushing stuff off her bed to make space for Makoto and Kyoko to sit.

"Enoshima," Makoto said firmly.

"Yes, Naegi?" She giggled.

"Why did you give us Ikusaba as a bodyguard?"

Junko head tilted. "Did that stupid, ugly sister of mine forget to tell you the reason?"

Kyoko was surprised by the words the Junko used. But she kept her emotionless mask on.

While Makoto grew angry. "What gives you the right to speak to your sister like that?"

Junko began to smile. "Oh, my Naegi, don't tell me that you have a crush on my big sister?"

Makoto eyes narrowed. "No, of course, I just hate people abuse their brothers and sisters."

"She is my sister. I do what I want with her. It's none of your concern Naegi!" Junko said harshly. Makoto and Junko locked eyes with each other.

"Enough the both of you!" Kyoko said as she grabbed Makoto's hand.

"Enoshima," Kyoko said. "What is the real reason, with your sister and the bodyguard deal. It's not for a means to say sorry. I know that much."

"It's a sign of earning your trust," Junko replied. "Anyway, since you two are here, I better talk about my project." Junko paused, and she began to smile. "I want to see this world destroyed. I want to see despair take over the world."

"Where do we fit in this?" Kyoko asked Junko.

"Easy," Junko giggled. "I love despair, the very thought of this world going to pot because of despair is making me wet." Makoto eyes nearly popped out when he heard that.

While Kyoko looked at Junko knees and Junko wasn't kidding. Kyoko could see a wet trail sliding down Junko's leg.

' _That's disgusting!_ ' She thought to herself.

"However, I'm very bored with my life, so I want something that will interest me. I plan to turn the student council on each other. I also plan for the reserve course to turn on the school," Junko said drooling.

Makoto began to get second thoughts about coming here, and he stood up. But Junko gently pushed Makoto back on to the bed.

"Makoto," she said seductively. "This is part where you and Kyoko come in. My old plan was to throw the world into despair get one last kick from it. Then I was going to kill myself, so I could get the despair from it. I don't care what happens to the world when I'm gone."

Junko paused and smiled at the couple. "But with you two as my partners, I will leave the ruined world for you to control and mould it the way you want. So, are two you in?"

Makoto began to ponder the deal as Kyoko looked at Junko. "You made it sound so easy Enoshima. But who is going to follow us in a world of ruin."

Junko began to pout. "Don't worry Kyoko. I will have lots of people to follow you. I tell you what how about you and Makoto hide in the shadows until both of you are ready to ready to take control."

"Hide in the shadow?" Makoto repeated, sounding confused.

"Yip, I will do all the work get all the despair, and no one will notice that we work together," she said.

"What about your sister?" Kyoko questioned Junko. "Does she know that you plan to kill yourself?"

Junko shakes her head. "Nope, she doesn't. I plan to kill her anyway. It will give me so much despair," Junko said drooling again.

"What happens if we say no?" Makoto asked Junko.

"Well if you say no," she said as she wiped her drool away and she went into her drawer, and she pulled out two syringes. "You can take a shot of this, and any memory of us meeting is wiped."

"You have this well thought out haven't you," Kyoko said very impressed.

"Well I am a clever cookie," Junko said winking at the pair.

"May I ask how you know about my past along with Makoto's?" Kyoko asked Junko

Junko went into her drawer again and pulled out 4 files. "I had Muku break into the school records room and got her to copy of you, Makoto, hers and my personal files. This is how I know so much about you and Makoto. Here you can take mines and Muku."

Makoto and Kyoko went through the sister's personal files.

"So, I have earned your trust?" Junko said, crossing her arms.

"Makoto, what do you think?" Kyoko whispered into his ear.

"I will only do it if you want to do it as well," Makoto whispered back.

"Let's do it," she said.

"Junko, we agree to your project," Makoto said firmly.

Junko jumped for joy. "I knew the pair of you would say yes. So how about we seal the deal." The couple was unsure where Junko was going with this until she jumped onto Makoto's lap and kissed him

Makoto tried to fight her off, while Kyoko could only look on in disbelief. Junko was too strong for Makoto, and he stopped fighting. He started to enjoy the kiss much to his horror. Their lips parted, and Makoto looked at Kyoko, looking guilty.

"You're not a bad kisser Makoto," Junko said as she licked her lips.

Then she looked at Kyoko and Junko moved in and kissed the detective. Much like Makoto, Kyoko tried to fight Junko off, but she stopped fighting and just like her boyfriend, she began to enjoy the kiss much to her horror.

"I must say Kyoko, that you're the better kisser," Junko said, licking her lips again. Kyoko didn't know if she should feel proud or disgusted with that comment.

"That's my first time kissing a girl," Junko grinned. "I'm sure I was your first to Kyoko."

Kyoko didn't reply as the door opened and Mukuro walked in.

"Muku, good news!" Junko said. "They have agreed to join us, so from now I order you to obey their every command and call them Master Makoto and Mistress Kyoko understand!"

"As you wish sister," Mukuro said weakly, and she bowed to her new master and mistress, much to the horror of Makoto and Kyoko as they knew her fate.

Six months later (14 months till present day)

Junko brainwashed Class 77b into despair as the world fell to despair. Junko had Izuru Kamukura, who was the Ultimate Ultimate, to tweak the despair video so Class 77b would also follow Makoto and Kyoko. Junko gives the pair all of Class 77b personal files, so the pair knew faces and names and what talents they had.

Jin Kirigiri, Kyoko's father, asked class 78 if they wanted to live within Hope's Peak until the world got better. All 14 classmates agreed while Junko and Mukuro got accepted in. While unknown to Jin and the other 12 San Makoto and Kyoko. Junko was the cause of the chaos.

All 17 people helped to barricade Hope's peak, and they were safe from harm.

During the last six months, Makoto and Kyoko grew fond of Mukuro. Whenever Junko wasn't around, Mukuro came out of her shell and got on well with the couple. The pair grew fond of Junko as well. The pair saw the despair loving girl as a close friend with Junko seeing the couple as friends as well.

The pair in secret spoke to Junko and asked her to not to kill Mukuro. Junko agreed and left the life of her big sister in the hands of Makoto and Kyoko. Junko also started to call Makoto Sweetheart and Kyoko Babe for no reason.

"So, I had just thought of this amazing idea," Junko said, smiling as she, Makoto and Kyoko were in the secret room on the second floor. "I'm going to start a new killing game right here in this school."

Makoto could only laugh.

"Why are you laughing Sweetheart?" Junko said, annoyed.

"You're stuck in a school, how on Earth are you going to start a new killing game?" He said.

Junko tilted her head. "Sweetheart, you're talking to the girl who has destroyed the world."

"That may be!" Kyoko said, leaning against a wall with her arms folded. "There is no chance you are going to pull this one off. Everyone in our class is on really good terms with each other. I highly doubt they would turn on each other."

"That would be true, but what happens if I wiped their memories away. The only thing they remember would be them turning up at the school for the first time," Junko said with an evil grin.

"Then what? You would have them kill each other like the student council?" Makoto asked.

"Nope even better. I plan to have class trials and other things." Junko said as she plans in her head. "Let's just say, for example. If Babe was to kill Maizono and she avoids getting caught, and the others vote for someone else to be the killer. Then she is free to leave the school, while the others die. While if Babe did get caught, then she would die and the class gets to live another day until another killing happens."

Makoto eyes widened. "Wait, if they lose their memories and get to leave the school."

"BINGO!" Junko roared in delight. "They will face despair, knowing the fact they had killed their whole class just to leave the school. Only to find out that the world is a wasteland."

"What about me and Makoto?" Kyoko asked with eyes locked on Junko.

"You guys are totally safe of course," Junko replied. "However, I want the pair of you to take part. Your memories will be untouched, and the others won't know that you two are a couple once their memories are wiped."

"And what of my father?" Kyoko asked.

"That's your call Babe," Junko replied.

"Fine, I'm in," Kyoko said with Makoto nodding in agreement.

"What about your sister?" Makoto said with concern.

"I hadn't thought that far yet," Junko replied. "I will need to get back you on that. But this killing game won't take place for another year. I need to work on stuff."

Makoto and Kyoko didn't say anything as they both tried to leave the secret room.

"Hey, are you two forgetting something," Junko pouted. Makoto slowly walked over to Junko, and he placed his hands on her hips, and they kissed.

During the six months, every time Makoto and Kyoko were done seeing Junko. The despair loving girl wanted a kiss from the pair. At first, it was weird for the pair, but as time passed on, they didn't mind and started to enjoy the kissing.

Junko moved back, and she licked her lips, and she moved over to Kyoko, and she placed her hands on the detective's hips, and they kissed. Once they were done Makoto and Kyoko left to spend some time together.

One year later

(A few hours before the start of the killing game, three months until present day)

A year had passed since class 78 locked themselves up within Hope's Peak. The class became a family, Celestia Ludenberg the Ultimate Gambler opened up to the group and revealed her real name Taeko Yasuhiro.

While Chihiro came out saying she wasn't really a girl. But she was a boy, everyone didn't care, and Chihiro was happy that the class liked him for who he was.

Even Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Heir, manage to become friends with everyone. Which shocked Kyoko because he didn't get on with everyone at the start because of his arrogance.

Hifumi Yamada the Ultimate Fanfic Creator spent most of his time on the second floor in the art room. While Leon Kuwata the Ultimate Baseball Star spent most of his time trying to get Aoi to go out with him.

Toko Fukawa the Ultimate Writing Prodigy spent her time in the Library writing stories, while her alter ego. Genocide Jack the Ultimate Murderous Fiend kept trying to hook up with Byakuya, but he wasn't interested.

Lastly Yasuhiro Hagakure the Ultimate Clairvoyant got on with everybody well.

Sayaka was walking towards the cafeteria when she heard two people shouting at each other. She ran to the door and saw Makoto getting pulled back by Mondo Owada the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. While Kyoko was getting held back by Sakura.

A little smile appeared on Sayaka face. She was finally going to get her hands-on Makoto. Kiyotaka Ishimaru the Ultimate Moral Compass walked up to the cafeteria and went pass Sayaka.

"I heard shouting," Taka said. "I demand to know what happened."

"Bro I don't know," Mondo replied, still holding Makoto. "We were all sitting in here as normal then Makoto and Kirigiri snapped at each other."

Taka felt this was odd. He looked at Makoto and then Kyoko. "What's going on, you two? This is the first time we have ever seen you and her like this?" He asked.

"It's nothing, Taka. We are just stressed about being stuck in here that's all," Makoto said. "Please let me go, Mondo, I need to go for a walk."

Mondo looked at Taka, and the latter nodded. Mondo let go of Makoto, and the later stormed out of the cafeteria with Sayaka chasing after him.

"Makoto! Wait up," Sayaka said.

Makoto stopped and turned around. "What is it, Sayaka! I'm not in the mood."

Sayaka took a few steps back. She hasn't seen him like this before.

"Sayaka, I'm sorry," he sighed. "I have this feeling that Kyoko is cheating on me. That's why I'm annoyed."

Sayaka was left shocked. She felt with certainty that Kyoko would never go behind his back.

"Makoto, I'm sorry to hear that."

Makoto began to chuckle. "You're not sorry, you been waiting for two years to get your hands on me," he said sheepishly.

Sayaka began to blush.

"Hey, Sayaka want to head up to the 5th floor just me and you?"

Sayaka couldn't believe her luck. "Sure, of course, just for a walk I take?"

"I was thinking something else, but a walk will do," he said as he walked towards the stairs with Sayaka close behind.

The pair made it to the 5th floor.

"Do you think we will ever make it out alive?" Makoto asked Sayaka.

"Alive?" She said, confused.

"Yeah, I mean what's happens if the despair doesn't stop and we have to live here for the rest of our lives."

"To be honest Makoto, I haven't given it much thought" Sayaka honestly. "I'm sure despair will be beaten one day. We can't lose hope."

Makoto began to chuckle. "I agree we can't lose hope. It's up to us to rebuild the world once we get out."

Sayaka nodded, and she felt his hand on her arm.

"Hey, Sayaka let's go into a classroom."

Many thoughts filled her head, and she was getting excited. They got to a classroom, Makoto opened the door and went inside with Sayaka getting pulled in. Then she felt a needle going into her neck, and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Good work, Mukuro, were you waiting long?" Makoto asked.

Mukuro smiled for a few seconds she enjoys getting praise from Makoto and Kyoko.

"No Master Makoto I wasn't."

"Mukuro," Makoto sighed. "How many times must I tell not to call me master."

"Sorry Makoto sister's orders," Mukuro replied sheepishly. "May I say something?"

"Mukuro, you don't need to ask, talk freely," he said softly.

"You do realize that you and Mistress Kyoko have changed a lot since meeting my sister."

Makoto tilted his head in surprise. "Change a lot? In what way you've got me listening."

"Well first off, you and Mistress couldn't stand my sister and fast forward a year and a half. All three of you have become close. Secondly, you and Mistress would never agree to this killing game if this was a year and a half ago."

"So, what's your point Mukuro?" Makoto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I care a lot about you and Mistress Kyoko. I'm not just saying this because I'm being made to serve you and her. The pair of you have been nothing but kind to me, and it's been refreshing."

Makoto crossed his arms and chuckled. "Well look at you Mukuro, you're finally admitting that your sister treats you like trash." The older twin didn't reply as she looked at the ground. "Tell me something, Mukuro. What would you do if me and Kyoko killed Junko."

In a flash, Mukuro pulled a pocket knife from her trouser pocket, and she held the knife at Makoto throat.

"If ever try something like that and you and Kyoko will die," Mukuro said coldly. Makoto was unmoved he had seen enough knife's in his lifetime.

"Do it kill me!" He whispered. Mukuro gripped her knife tighter as she moves it to Makoto skin. "I can command you to do it."

Mukuro hand started to shake, and she dropped the knife.

"Disappointing!" Makoto said coldly. "You can't even follow basic commands. Junko was right. You are a stupid, useless tool." Makoto's eyes opened wide as he said those words. "Mukuro, I'm sorry for saying that please forgive me."

"It's...fine Makoto, I'm used to it by now," Mukuro replied sadly.

Makoto heart was filled with regret. He pulled Mukuro in for a hug.

"Your right Mukuro, I have changed."

The pair stayed like that for a few seconds, and he let go.

Makoto looked down at Sayaka unconscious body. "You never had a chance Sayaka I'm sorry," he said. "Come on Mukuro let's leave her till we are ready."

An hour later

The rest of class 78 went down without much trouble. As Makoto, Junko and Mukuro were moving bodies around. Kyoko went to her father's office.

She knocked on the door, and she went in. Kyoko saw her father at his desk. Jin was surprised to see his daughter, but he was also happy. The pair hadn't spoken to each other, well rather Kyoko didn't want to speak to him since the school went on lockdown.

"Hello Kyoko," he said warmly. "How are you?"

Kyoko took the empty chair at the desk and sat down. "I'm doing fine, thank you."

The pair looked at each other, and Jin looked away.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you 4 years ago," he said with regret. "I didn't think you wanted to see me at all, that's why I stayed away."

"That would have been the case father," she said her eyes locked on her father. "But if you showed your face just once. Then I knew that you would have cared."

"Kyoko I'm truly sorry."

"Are you really, though?" She said. "My grandfather slapped me silly for years if I ever stepped out of line. He even ruined my hands. All because I wanted a life and not to become a cold-hearted detective just like him."

"I knew your grandfather was angry with me for not following the family code. But I never thought for one second that he ever lay a finger on you."

"Well, he took his anger out on me, because of you father." She took off her gloves, and Jin saw her scarred hands, he felt sick. "I blame you father for these hands. If you had stayed or even took me when you with after you left. None of this would have happened."

Jin was speechless and racked with guilt.

"We are done here, goodbye, father." She said she got up from the chair.

"Wait Kyoko can't we talk this out?"

"You had that chance four years ago, but you never showed up." She said in anger, and she left the room.

She saw Junko leaning against the wall.

"You ok?" Junko asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," Kyoko replied.

"So, what's it gonna be Babe?" Junko asked.

Kyoko looked at Junko and smiled. "Kill him."

Junko wrapped her arms around Kyoko. "You sure?" She whispered.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kyoko said as she started to cry. "He wasn't there for me in the past. I don't need him now," she sobbed.

Junko tightens her grip on Kyoko to comfit her.

An hour later, minutes before the start of the killing game

"Are we ready to get this show on the road?" Junko said with a fist pump. Mukuro, who was dressed up as Junko nodded. While Makoto and Kyoko stay silent. "It's too late to start getting cold feet now," Junko said softly.

"I'm not thinking about that!" Kyoko snapped. "I was thinking about my father, that's all." Makoto wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Do you regret your choice?" Junko asked.

"No, I don't," Kyoko replied. "Where are his remains?"

Junko paused for a second and said. "His remains are in a secret room within his office."

"I see, well shall we people," Kyoko said as she kissed Makoto on the lips and walked away to start the game.

Makoto left the sisters as well, and he went to a classroom to wait. He waited about 10 minutes, and he left the room, and he made his way to the school hall.

Once he got inside the other 14 members of class 78 looked at him.

"Bro, you finally turned up, that makes us 15 in total," Mondo said.

Makoto walked towards the group and Sayaka walked up to him.

"Sayaka Maizono, is that you?" He faked his surprise.

"Yes, it is Makoto," she smiled.

Makoto began to blush. "I'm surprised you remember me. I mean we didn't talk in class and you always hanged about with your friends."

"I know," she said sadly. "But I always found you cute, and I must say you have grown up into a nice handsome 17-year-old man."

Makoto chuckled. "Yeah, I get told that a lot."

"Geez stop hogging the new guy to yourself Maizono," Junko said. Mukuro was good at playing as her sister, but it wasn't perfect.

"What's your name?" Makoto asked.

"It's Junko Enoshima. Surely you must know my name. I'm on every fashion magazine."

Makoto began to starch his cheek. "Nope sorry, I don't know your name. Anyway, my name is Makoto Naegi nice to meet you."

Makoto went around to meet his classmates for the first time. He finally got to Kyoko, and the pair looked at each.

"Hi, my name is Makoto Naegi, what's yours?" Kyoko looked at her boyfriend, and she played with her hair.

"It's Kyoko Kirigiri," she said coldly.

A small bear appeared on the stage, and he called himself Monokuma. He spent 10 minutes explaining the rules of the killing game, and he left the young adults. The panic rose within the room, and while Makoto, Kyoko and Junko looked on.

Mondo started to get wild, and Makoto walked over and tried to calm things down. However, Mondo lost his nerve, and he knocked Makoto out cold. Which Kyoko and Junko to narrow their eyes on the bike gang leader.

A few days later

Sayaka was getting close to Makoto, which annoyed Kyoko greatly. She got Junko to ruin Sayaka fun, every time Sayaka was getting close to Makoto.

The class was given its first motive to kill. They all watched a video, each showing love one in danger. When Sayaka saw her video, she freaked out, and she left the room in a panic. Makoto chased her out of the room.

"Hey, Maizono get a grip off yourself. I promise you that we will get out of here without killing anyone trust me!" Makoto said firmly.

She didn't reply as she cried into his chest.

Then Monokuma appeared and asked for students to go to the school hall. Once they got there, Junko and the bear got into a shouting match. It ended up with Junko foot on the bear's chest.

Monokuma started to say something, and to everyone horror the hall wooden floor opens up, causing Junko and the bear to fall into the hole. The students heard Junko body hit the bottom of the pit, and it wasn't nice to hear.

"This is a reminder of what happens if you mess with me!" Monokuma said with his claws out.

Later on, that night

Makoto was in his room talking to Monokuma.

"I must say, Sweetheart, things are going well," said the bear.

Makoto looked at the bear. "Please, can you not call me that while you're controlling that bear, it's weird."

Monokuma folded his arms. "I think it's cute," he chuckled.

"Is Mukuro ok?" Makoto asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah she fine," Monokuma said waving his hand. "She is waiting for everyone to go to bed before she comes up."

There was a knock on Makoto door, and Monokuma jumped into a hole in the wall, and the panel moved back into place.

Makoto went to the door and opened it. "Hey, Maizono, what's up?"

She walked into his room. "I was wondering if it would be ok if we swapped rooms? I don't feel comfortable sleeping in my room tonight" she said nervously.

Makoto closed his door, and he began to think.

"Naegi?" She said softly.

"Oh, sorry I was thinking about the video I saw," he lied as he never got a video to watch. "What were you asking me, sorry?"

Sayaka paused. She began to feel guilty. "I want to know if we can swap rooms?"

Makoto began to smile. "Yeah sure that's no problem."

A few hours later

Kyoko left her room, and she went her way to the stairs, she heard a noise and quickly turned around and saw Mukuro wearing Junko clothes but without the wing.

"Mukuro," Kyoko said softly. "Are you ok?"

Mukuro nodded, and Kyoko smiled. She used her key card that Junko had given her and Makoto and the pair made their way up to the 4th floor, and they went into the data processing room.

They saw Junko resting on the chair and Mukuro began to clean up Junko mess.

Kyoko gently placed her hand on Junko shoulder. "Hey, you wake?"

"Just about," Junko mumble back.

Once Mukuro cleaned up the mess, Kyoko looked at her and smiled warmly.

"Mukuro there is fresh clothes for you in the girl's bathroom on this floor. Put them on and take a rest you have earned it," Kyoko said.

"Yeah, Babe is right," Junko said softly. "Muku you have done an amazing job I'm proud of you."

Kyoko was shocked that Junko said a nice thing to Mukuro.

Mukuro smiled then bow, and she left the room.

"I bet it gets pretty lonely up here?" Kyoko giggled.

"Yeah it does," Junko said softly.

"Me and Makoto are going to miss you by the way," Kyoko said with sadness in her voice.

Junko slowly moved her head, and she faced the Ultimate detective.

"Thanks that means a lot," Junko said, smiling warmly. "I didn't have many friends growing up, but you two have been great."

The pair smiled at each other, Kyoko saw someone on the tv screen. It was Leon, and he went to knock on Sayaka door.

"It's show time," Junko said with an evil grin.

"Does Leon know that Sayaka is just playing him?" Kyoko asked.

"Of course not, Leon thinks he is getting some. Just to let you know Babe, Maizono swapped nameplates for her and Sweetheart's door."

"So, when she kills Kuwata, she can change the nameplates back and blame the killing on Makoto," Kyoko said in disgust.

"Yip, you got it," Junko replied.

Kyoko quickly looked at the camera that covering Sayaka room and was happy to see Makoto sleeping in peace. She turned back to Makoto room. She quickly saw Sayaka and Leon lose the plot and began to attack each other.

Leon got the upper hand, and Sayaka ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Leon began to struggle to get the door open.

"Junko, why is Makoto bathroom door like that?" Kyoko asked.

"Simple," Junko replied as she began to drool over the despair that Sayaka was feeling. "If Sweetheart got himself in trouble. Then he could hide in there till Mukuro or you came to save him."

Kyoko put her hand back on Junko shoulder. "Thank you, Junko. You're a good friend." Junko began to blush, which surprised Kyoko.

Back in Makoto room Leon got a toolbox and worked on the door till he got in. He rushed a knife into Sayaka body, and then he cleaned up the mess and left Sayaka to her death. In her last moments, she wrote 11037 with her own blood on the wall. Then her head fell, and she died.

"OH MY GOD!" Junko screamed in delight. "THAT DESPAIR WAS SO GOOD!"

Kyoko felt a tiny bit of guilt. She quickly shakes her head and crossed her arms.

"11037 is Leon, that is clever Maizono," she said impressed.

"Now things are going to be interesting," Junko giggled.

Three weeks later

(Two months till present day)

Three weeks have passed since Leon was found guilty of killing Sayaka. He died as a result. Then Chihiro was the next to die as he was killed by Mondo, the gang leader was found guilty, and he died as well Taka and Hifumi were killed by Celestia who also died. Then Sakura committed suicide in a bid to stop all the killings and end the game.

Over the course of the 3 weeks, Byakuya became very suspicious of Makoto and Kyoko. During all the trails, the pair seem to know the answers, and they weren't too shocked at Chihiro gender secret.

Byakuya pulled Aoi, Toko and Hiro into the pool charging rooms on the second floor. Because there wasn't a camera there. He started to tell the others what he thought with Aoi and Hiro, hoping his words weren't true.

Junko noticed that Byakuya was getting suspicious and she informed Makoto and Kyoko. Junko wasn't ready to give the game away just yet. She asked for Kyoko for an idea, Kyoko had one, which would ensure she and Makoto were innocent until the time was right.

Later on, during that day, Byakuya asked for Kyoko dorm key as he didn't trust her. She agreed, and she gives him her room key.

A day later

Makoto walked into the school hall and Byakuya and the others ripping apart a dead Monokuma.

"Hey watch out that thing is going to explode," he said with concern.

"Hardly!" Byakuya said coldly. "The bear was dead when we got here."

"Right, I see," Makoto said.

"We are going up to the headmaster room to see if we can break in to find clues do you fancy coming along?" The Ultimate Heir asked.

Makoto smiled "Sure let's go."

They went up to the headmaster room, but they couldn't get in so they went up to the 5th floor to explore more of the botanical garden and they found a masked corpse with a tattoo on its hand. Byakuya moved closer to the body as he was going to take the mask off. But a bomb went off, and the body went on fire.

By the time the students put the fire out, the body was left unidentifiable, which annoyed Byakuya. Makoto saw a key, and he picked it up.

"Hey guys, do you think this key will get us into that data room?"

"It's worth a try," said Aoi.

Makoto give Byakuya the key, and the group went to the data room, and the key worked. The door opened, and the group were given a shock. There were TVs everywhere. Then the group noticed a special Monokuma door at the back of the room.

"Do you think the mastermind is behind that door?" Hiro asked.

"Most likely," replied the Ultimate Heir.

Makoto moved towards the door then Monokuma appeared.

"This killing game is getting shown to the whole world, how despairing is that," the bear chuckled. "Oh, by the way since all of you found that corpse. We are having another trial."

The group found Kyoko, and she said that the corpse most likely belongs to the secret 16th student Mukuro Ikusaba.

During the investigation, Makoto and Byakuya found a key inside Kyoko room, which led to a dojo locker containing steel arrows.

A few hours later

(The 5th trial)

"The killer is Kirigiri!" Byakuya said firmly.

"How can you prove it was me Togami?" Kyoko said, folding her arms.

"You don't have an alibi Kirigiri, plus we found a key in your room that leads to dojo locker with some steel arrows."

Kyoko mask didn't move. "I can't get into my room remember you took my key away from me yesterday."

Byakuya let out an annoyed sigh. She got him.

"What about all of you?" She questioned. "One of you could have been the killer."

Aoi began to shake her head. "No, it couldn't have been one of us one. We were all together until Naegi...showed up."

Everyone turned to Makoto after Aoi spoke.

"Hey! Why are all of you looking at me like that?" He said as he went on the defensive.

"Naegi, where were you before you came into the school hall?" Byakuya asked.

"I was in bed suffering from a fever," Makoto lied.

"How come you told no one of this?" Byakuya questioned Makoto.

"I didn't think it was important," he replied.

"Besides, don't you think something is fishy about this trial. A new body was found which would mean there was 16 of us in this school. We don't really know who this Mukuro Ikusaba really is and Monokuma rushed us to hold this trial."

"Time to vote people," the bear said shocking the group.

"Wait, we need more time!" Aoi pleaded.

"Tough cookie," said the bear. "If someone doesn't die, then all of you will."

Left with no choice, Aoi, Hiro, Toko and Byakuya voted for Makoto as the killer. While Makoto and Kyoko didn't vote.

"Makoto Naegi, you are the killer voted by these lovely people," said Monokuma laughing at the despair within the room.

"Kyoko, why didn't you vote," Aoi said, who started to cry with her choice.

"I don't think he is the killer," Kyoko said firmly. "Naegi was right. This trial was fishy, do you all not see how quickly that bear went to vote as soon as Naegi question this trial."

"Hey guys," Makoto said with a smile. "I don't blame any of you for voting me. But can you promise me one thing."

"And that is?" Byakuya said with interest.

"Help Kirigiri find clues about this place so all of you can get out alive. I believe in her and all of you."

Byakuya was left speechless, and he began to feel guilty about his vote.

"Naegi," Aoi sobbed. "How can you even think about us, when you're about to die."

Makoto began to smile warmly. "You guys are my friends, and that's why I didn't vote." Makoto then looked at Kyoko. "Kirigiri."

She looked at him. "What is it, Naegi?"

Makoto began to blush. "There is something I've been meaning to tell you ever since I meet you."

The other four students looked on with interest. While Kyoko looked surprised herself.

"I have a massive crush on you Kirigiri," he said sheepishly. "I think your most beautiful girl I have ever met. I wanted to ask you out once we crushed this killing game. But now I won't get the chance." He began to cry. "Kyoko, promise me you will make it out of here alive."

Kyoko mask broke as a tear fell down her face. "Makoto, you have my word."

"Geez, what a way to bring the mood down," Monokuma groaned. "Let's go Naegi, time to die."

The group watched on in horror as Makoto was tied down to a chair and desk. He was on a moving belt that led him closer to a crusher. As he was about to get crushed Alter ego appeared and stopped the crusher, allowing Makoto to fall into the garbage dump.

"ALTER EGO!" Monokuma roared. "I thought I got rid of you, but it doesn't matter Naegi will die from the fall. So, it was pointless." The bear started to laugh. "Oh, I love that despairing look on your faces."

" **Hey, Kirigiri are you single?"** Makoto said as his voice played around the room.

"What was that?" Aoi said, looking around.

" **Nope, that won't work. Come on, Makoto. There must be a way to ask her out."**

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya demanded.

Monokuma started to laugh. "Why it's a recording of Naegi trying to find out what he should say to Kirigiri regrading to asking her out."

" **Hey, Kirigiri, you're an enigma that I want to learn more about. Dammit, that won't work as well. What's the point Makoto, she is going to turn you down without a second thought."**

The group could hear him throw something, and they could hear him cry.

" **She beautiful, smart and her mask is unbreakable. What am I? Nothing that's what I am. I only got into this stupid school because of a lucky draw."**

"Since Naegi is no longer with us, I felt I should play this," Monokuma chuckled.

"You monster!" Aoi shouted at the bear.

"Oh, I'm the monster, you say. Need I remind you that you voted for Naegi personally." Aoi grew silent, and Monokuma laughed again and vanished.

Kyoko turned around and made her way to the lift.

"Hey, Kirigiri wait," Aoi said, running up to her. "I'm sorry" Aoi sobbed. Kyoko didn't say anything as she got into the lift. The other followed her in, and everyone felt bad for what they did.

"Kirigiri," Byakuya said. He into his pocket and took out Kyoko dorm room key. "Take it."

She looked at him. "Do you trust me now? Or are you giving me that key because you feel bad?" She said with no emotion.

"Both," he replied, making eye contact with her.

She took the key from him and said. "I would have said yes to Naegi," she said softly.

"R-really?" Toko said sadly.

"Yes," Kyoko replied. The group fell silent as the lift reached the first floor.

"I'm going to my room for a few hours," Kyoko said with no emotion. "Then we can start finding a way out of here. If that's ok with you Togami?"

The heir nodded, and Kyoko walked away from the group.

"Togami," Aoi sobbed. "Did we make the right call?"

"I'm not sure we did," he said quietly.

"What choice did w-we have?" Toko said.

"She is right," Aoi said. "Naegi was the only real one to vote for, and Monokuma forced us to vote."

"That damn bear was up to no good" Byakuya groaned. "I have this feeling that he set Kirigiri and Naegi up, forcing us to choose one."

"Or maybe he wanted us to be at odds with each other for making the wrong choice?" Aoi said in regret.

"That is a possibility," he replied.

Kyoko went into her room and found Monokuma sitting on her bed.

"Is Makoto ok?"

"Yes, he is fine," the bear said. Kyoko let out a sigh of relief, and she sat on the bed. "Muku is keeping him company until you 'rescue' him."

"Good to hear," Kyoko said as she laid on her bed.

"I'm watching the other four going around in circles about the trial. Your plan was brilliant Babe."

Kyoko glared at the bear.

"Yeah, yeah sorry I forgot."

The pair stayed silent then Kyoko started to speak. "What's the plan now?"

"It's time for the final trial," the bear said sadly.

"Endgame is it?" Kyoko said quietly.

"Yip, once Makoto comes back up. Tell the others that you demanded a retrial and if you win all of you get to leave. However, if I win, then everyone dies."

A day later

Kyoko waited beside the ladder that Makoto and Mukuro were climbing up. Once they got up, Kyoko tried to hug Makoto. But Makoto pushed her back, claiming that he smelt bad. But she ignored him and hugged him anyway.

Mukuro was told by Kyoko that the other 4 students were in the cafeteria. Mukuro nodded, and she left in haste to get back to the 4th floor with Junko.

Makoto went to the male bathroom to wash his hands and face. Once he was done, the pair went to the cafeteria. The four students were shocked to see Makoto, but all of them looked way in disgust.

"Hey, guys, what's with the long faces?" He said, smiling. "I don't hate you guys for what you did. It's Monokuma fault he forced us into that trial."

"But still," Aoi said quietly.

"Speaking of the bear," Kyoko said firmly. "We called him out, and we demanded a retrial if we win we are free to leave this place. However, if we fail, he will kill us."

"Wait seriously?" Hiro said in surprise.

"Yes," Makoto said, smiling. "This is the final trial and Monokuma is giving us full access to the school. To find every clue possible. I know we can beat him and the mastermind."

"With you and Kirigiri on our side, we can!" Aoi said with a fist pump.

"Kirigiri," Makoto said as he turned to face her.

"Yes, Naegi?"

"I was...wondering...if you wanted to go out with me after we win this game," he said sheepishly. Kyoko smiled, and she leaned in and kissed him, shocking the four students.

"I don't mind going out with you right now," she said. Makoto began to blush, he put his hands on her hips, and they kissed again.

A few hours later

(The final trial)

The final trial had begun, thanks to the clues that Monokuma had left the students. They agreed that the 16th student was Mukuro Ikusaba.

"Mukuro Ikusaba was killed by the mastermind Junko Enoshima," Makoto said pointing at the bear.

"But wait Naegi," Aoi said confused. "We saw Enoshima fall into a pit nearly a month ago. So, it can't be her."

"Everyone look at your photos again," Makoto said. "You can see Ikusaba in your photos. But look at Junko, her face is blocked out in every photo."

"Hey, he is right," Hiro said, shocked. Everyone turned to the bear. Monokuma started to laugh,

"Sweetheart, you're so clever."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "Sweetheart?"

The bear ignored the heir.

"Well, Naegi, you've got me," Monokuma chuckled.

Smoke began to appear in the room, and once it was clear. Everyone apart from Makoto and Kyoko was surprised to see Junko standing in front of them.

"Indeed, I am the mastermind," she said grinning. "But Sweetheart, we both know that wasn't my dear sister's corpse."

"WHAT!" Byakuya roared. "What is the meaning of this Naegi?"

Junko pointed her finger at Byakuya. "Don't you dare roar at my Sweetheart" she pouted. "He isn't the only to know whose body it is, isn't that right Babe?" Junko said, smiling warmly at Kyoko.

Kyoko didn't say a word, while Makoto left his spot and made his way over to Kyoko. He held her hand, and he looked at the other four students.

"The body didn't belong to Ikusaba. It belongs to Sayaka Maizono," he said.

Hiro looked confused as he was trying to fit the pieces together. Toko looked scared at what was going on. Aoi was ready to cry, while Byakuya grew angry.

"Having the 5th trial was all Kyoko wonderful idea," Makoto said as his face went emotionless. "Junko told us that Togami was having doubts about me and Kyoko. So, the plan was set to have Kyoko framed but at the same time. I didn't have an alibi as well. So, it would put you in a tight spot and force all of you to kill one of us to take the heat of us."

"And oh boy did it work" Junko added. "I was watching the four of you going around in circles."

Aoi looked at the couple and saw them holding hands.

"So, wait," she said. "If the trial was a set up then does Naegi crush on Kirigiri was fake as well? Or do you have feelings for each other?"

Kyoko began to smile. "Makoto and I are in love with each other. We have been dating since we were 15, so nearly 4 years now."

"Impossible!" Byakuya said glaring at the couple. "You and Naegi are only 17 years, the pair of you would have to be 19 years for that to work."

"Togami, I never thought you would be such an idiot," Kyoko chuckled.

"How dare you speak to me like that you peasant!" The Ultimate Heir said in anger.

Makoto eyes narrowed on Byakuya. "If you speak to my Kyoko, like that again you will regret it," he said coldly.

The students were shocked at how cold Makoto was there.

"Junko spill the beans, so we can get out of here," Makoto said still annoyed. "Because if we don't, I'm going to rip Togami apart limb by limb."

A sad look appeared on Junko face. "But what about the build up?"

"Junko!" Kyoko said firmly.

"Alright, alright," Junko sighed. "Every student in here apart from myself, Babe, Sweetheart and someone else had two years of memories wiped. So, all of you appeared at this school for your first day and then bang all of you wake up in this school with no memory of how you got here."

"You're a monster!" Aoi sobbed in disbelief.

Junko started to laugh. "Hey swimmer girl, you haven't heard the best bit. I wiped your memories, and I forced you into this killing game."

Aoi burst out in a full cry. The news had broken her.

"Hey, you should be grateful," Junko said grinning. "That Kuwata guy kept asking you out like all the time."

"What?" Aoi replied in surprise.

"She is telling the truth," Kyoko said softly. "We have been in locked in this school for a year, and Kuwata wouldn't leave you alone."

"Wait a year?" Byakuya said with surprise. "What did we all do to get locked in a school for a year?"

Junko clicked her fingers and the tv's within the room turned on, and the four students watched in horror from what they saw on the screens.

"The world has fallen into despair, and it's so beautiful," Junko said wiping a tear away from her eye.

The four students watched as the giant Monokuma was destroying the world. They also watched normal people fighting each, causing blood to go flying.

"Yours truly started this mess," Junko said, taking a bow. Aoi fell to her knees in despair. She lost all hope. While Toko and Hiro started to tremble what they were seeing.

Byakuya stood strong. He had to not just for himself. But for the other three as well.

"Tell me, Enoshima, how did you avoid death when you fell into that pit. Also, you said dear sister, when we thought it was Ikusaba corpse. I demand answers."

Junko crossed her arms and looked serious. "I never took part in the game, the Junko you saw was my sister Mukuro dressed up as me. She is still alive as we speak. The body you heard crashing to the ground was nothing more than a mere recording."

Byakuya eye twitched as he told the information. "And how did we end up in here?" He asked firmly.

"Do you want to take this one Babe?" Junko asked Kyoko.

Kyoko nodded. "My father was the headmaster of this school. When the world fell into despair, he asked our class if we wanted to stay within the school until the world got better. We all agreed, and we were recorded when we all said yes."

Junko clicked her fingers again, and the TVs began to show footage of everyone agreeing to stay here. When Aoi saw Sakura, she screams out in pure anger, and she ran towards the couple. She was about to slap Kyoko in the face. But Makoto got in the way and took the hit.

Anger turned to horror as she saw Makoto cold eyes stare at her.

"Do that again, and I will have your brother killed!" He said darkly.

Whatever sense of reason Aoi had was now gone. As she attacked Makoto with all her might. She punched him in the face, and he went crashing down to the floor.

The other three students looked on with horror, while Junko smiled. Aoi made the biggest mistake of her life. Aoi began to realise what she had done, and she saw the anger in Kyoko eyes. She turned and tried to run away. But Kyoko grabbed her hair, and she pulled Aoi back.

Kyoko then grabbed Aoi head, and she smashed Aoi face against the wooden railing a few times. Aoi suffered a broken nose, and her face was covered in blood.

Kyoko then pushed Aoi face into the ground, and she took her hand away.

"If you ever hit Makoto again you will die understand?" Kyoko said darkly.

Kyoko then slowly pulled Makoto back to his feet. "You ok, Makoto?"

He nodded, and Kyoko smiled as she wiped the blood away from his lip. The pair saw Aoi crawling away, and they could hear her cry.

"Mukuro show yourself and fix Asahina's face," Makoto said looking at the camera.

The smoke appeared again and once it vanished the group saw Mukuro standing in her combat gear carrying a box. She walked over and pushed Aoi on her back, and she began to clean up the swimmer's face.

Once she was finished, she offered Aoi a hand up. Which Aoi took a few seconds to decide and she took Mukuro hand, and the solider helped the swimmer back to her spot.

"What happened to your father, Kirigiri?" Byakuya asked. "He hasn't been seen since we woke up in here."

"He is dead, and I was the one who told Junko to kill him," Kyoko said, smiling.

Byakuya eyes twitched again. "What's made you two so twisted to the core?"

Makoto and Kyoko looked at each other lovingly. Then they looked at the heir, and both said at the same time.

"Our past."

Makoto then looked at Mukuro. "Do it."

Mukuro pulled out a gun and shot the four students with sleeping darts, and they fell to the ground fast asleep.

"Why, Sweetheart?" Junko said, annoyed.

"Because I was getting bored," Makoto replied. "Come, let's go. I don't fancy them waking up."

Makoto and the others pulled the sleeping students up to the front door of the school. Junko pushed the button, and the door opened. Outside waiting were Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu the Ultimate Yakuza and Peko Pekoyama the Ultimate Swordswoman with two big jeeps in the background.

"Right on time," the yakuza said, smiling. "It's great to have you back." Peko looked on not saying anything.

"It's great to be back" Junko giggled. "Is everything in order like I asked?"

"Yes, Mistress," Fuyuhiko said bowing.

"Good, now get these bodies into the jeep now," Junko ordered.

Fuyuhiko clicked his fingers and three men came out of the jeeps and came over and carried the four students into one of the jeeps with Mukuro and Peko helping.

"It's good to meet you finally," Fuyuhiko said to Makoto and Kyoko. "I am Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and that over there is my tool Peko Pekoyama."

"Tool?" Kyoko replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yip," replied the yakuza. "She is my tool and personal bodyguard. Just like how Ikusaba is like with you two."

"Not true" Makoto replied. "We care about Mukuro, and we both treat her with respect."

Fuyuhiko tilted his head "Respect, huh!" He looked at Peko who was talking to Mukuro, and he turned back around.

"Peko doesn't need respect she knows her place," the yakuza said coldly.

"Is that so?" Makoto whispered.

Kyoko smiled, and she shouted. "Pekoyama come here please." Then she pointed at Mukuro, and the soldier saw her Mistress fingers aiming at the 3 guys.

"Yes, Mistress Kirigiri, how can I serve you?" Peko said quietly.

"Push Kuzuryu to the ground and take your sword out and put it to his neck."

"WHAT!" Fuyuhiko roared in anger. While Peko was trying to fight against her programming to obey Kyoko, but the brainwashing proves stronger, and Peko did what she was told.

Mukuro took out the three guys that were rushing towards the scene, earning a thumb up from Kyoko. Junko looked on smiling. She was proud that Kyoko was showing who was boss.

"My little Yakuza," Kyoko said firmly. "You and Pekoyama are our tools to use, but me and Makoto want to treat you with kindness and respect. We don't want to see you as tools, so I want you to start showing Pekoyama respect do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mistress" Fuyuhiko grumbled.

"Good Peko pull him up and get in the jeep. It's time to head," Kyoko ordered.

Junko started to clap. "Bravo Babe, your just as cold as I am," she giggled.

"It had to be done," Kyoko muttered.

"So where are we going?" Makoto asked Junko.

"We are going to me and Muku family home. It's well hidden from the Future Foundation thanks to Miss Yukizome."

"Another person I presume you brainwashed?" Kyoko said coldly.

"Yip, but that was Mukuro doing. Yukizome was filled with so much hope. She was resisting the despair video. So, I had my sister to do a lobotomy on Yukizome, and now she is stuck in permanent despair. Unless someone undoes the lobotomy," Junko said with an evil grin.

Kyoko looked at Junko with disgust, while Makoto had no clue was a lobotomy was.

"Babe, I don't why you're giving me that look for" Junko pouted. "You are going to save her, right? Plus, you know what I'm like. Come, let's get out of here before the foundation turns up."

Present day

"We have changed a lot have in those last seven years," Kyoko whispered as she rubbed the back of Makoto head.

"Yes, we have," he sobbed.

"How do you feel now, Makoto?"

"Better thanks, that day with Komaru always catches me out."

The pair stood together for a few minutes. Makoto began to wipe his tears away, and he kissed Kyoko on the lips.

"I love you, Kyoko, and I will not let anybody harm you."

Kyoko smiled back, warmly.

"How are our guests getting on?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Asahina, won't talk to us, which is understandable. Hiro and Toko want out and agree to follow me and you."

Kyoko started to grin. "Lovely and what of Togami?"

"He is still broken after finding out that the Togami empire is destroyed," Makoto said chuckling.

"That's a shame," Kyoko said, smiling. "But once we tell him our plans, we will agree to join us."

Makoto tilted his head. "You think so?" Kyoko nodded. "We just need to get Asahina back onside that's all." They both heard the door opening and saw Junko walking in.

"Hey, it's my favourite people," Junko said beaming. She got a kiss off the pair, and she had a tear in her eye. "That's our last ever kiss."

"We know," Makoto said sadly. "Is Mukuro outside?"

Junko nodded.

"Hey, Mukuro," shouted Kyoko. "Go and grab our presents."

A few minutes later, Mukuro came into the room carrying a bag. Makoto looked in the bag and smiled. He took out a smaller bag that was inside the bag, and he went into the corner of the room.

"Mukuro, Junko these are for you," Kyoko said, smiling as she took out two boxes.

Junko opened her box and see her a bangle with the word despair crave on it.

"This is beautiful" Junko sobbed. She put it on her wrist, and it was a perfect fit.

While Mukuro opened her box and it was a love heart necklace, and she was stunned how beautiful was it.

"Here Muku let me help you put it on," Junko said. She took the necklaces, and she put it around her older sister neck.

"Did you get me this Junko?" Muku asked sheepishly.

"Yes, I did," Junko said warmly. "These last few months have proved to me that I was wrong to ever treat you like trash. You stuck by me every step of the way. I'm proud to have you as my sister. I love you, Mukuro."

Mukuro began to cry. Junko pulled her in for a hug. "Don't cry Muku. You're going to make me cry."

As Kyoko watched the pair embrace for the last time, she looked over to Makoto who was still in the corner of the room. He turned around, and he walked over to Kyoko.

He went on one knee and opened a small box he had in his hand, and Kyoko saw a beautiful diamond ring.

"Kyoko Kirigiri," he said nervously "You have been my rock over the last 7 years. I'm so madly in love with you, and I want to know if you will marry me?"

Kyoko nodded and started to cry. "Yes, Makoto Naegi, yes I will."

Makoto jumped for joy, and he took off her left glove and puts the ring on her finger.

"It's a not big ring, so that means you can put your glove back on."

Kyoko looked at the ring on her finger, and she was happy.

"CONGRATS YOU GUYS!" Junko screamed in pure delight, causing the other three to jump. While Mukuro gives Kyoko the thumbs up.

Makoto turned the telly back on and what he and the others saw brought a smile their faces apart from Mukuro.

Kyosuke Munakata, Juzo Sakakura and Sonosuke Izayoi were standing outside a building which they believe that Kyoko and Mukuro were in thanks to false information from Chisa.

It was a trap as soon as the three men walk into the building along with their soldiers. Four bombs will go off at the same time killing everyone and sending the building crashing down.

This was the thing standing in the way of Makoto and Kyoko dream of a perfect world.

" **As you can see folks, the foundation has Kyoko Kirigiri, and Mukuro Ikusaba trapped,** **"** the news reporter said.

Kyoko began to giggle. "If they only knew of a secret passage that allowed us to escape without getting spotted."

The four watched on as they saw the three division heads walk into the building with their troops.

A few minutes later, the bombs went off, and the building fell down, killing everyone in sight. Junko started to laugh wildly. While Makoto and Kyoko kissed each other in victory.

"We need to thank Monaca for the brilliant idea," Junko said grinning. Then she looked at the couple and nodded. Kyoko went into the bag and pulled out another box.

She opened it to find a device with a button on it. She handed it to Mukuro.

"This is for you," Kyoko said.

Mukuro looked surprised. "For me?"

Kyoko nodded. "It's for the fireworks outside, the remote needed time to be finished. That was another reason why we went back to Towa City" Kyoko said.

"Oh, right, I see," Mukuro said weakly. She walked over to the window, and she pressed the button, but nothing happened. Then she heard Junko in pain, she quickly turned around, and she saw her sister face turning purple.

"JUNKO!" Mukuro roared as she rushed towards her sister. Junko fell to the ground on her back, and she was crying.

"Muku, I'm sorry for doing this to you. But I was bored, and I wanted to die. After the crap I put you through it would fitting you would be the one to kill me."

"Junko!" Mukuro whispered.

"Muku, please...live on...for me...Sweetheart, Babe. Please look after my sister... Muku I love you..." Junko head fell to one side, and she died from the poison.

Makoto and Kyoko looked on with tears in their eyes. Mukuro looked at her sister lifeless body, and she felt despair. For the time ever, she felt true despair. Mukuro rushed to her feet and knocked Kyoko down to her feet, and she grabbed Makoto by the throat with a knife.

"TELL ME WHY!" she screamed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT I WAS BEING PLAYED! Why didn't you tell me that Junko wanted to die." Mukuro said as she burst into tears. She dropped the knife, and she cried into Makoto chest.

He wrapped his arms around, Kyoko got back to her feet, and she wrapped her arms around Mukuro as well, and the three cried together.

A few hours later

Mukuro was in her room, while Makoto and Kyoko cleaned Junko body and carried it to Junko room. They couldn't believe they were so sad to see a cruel twist girl died. But then again, they also had become cruel and twisted as well. Perhaps that was the reason.

The couple were waiting for class 77b to arrive along with Izuru and Chisa and also Ryota Mitarai who she kidnapped.

The pair went to the basement which was turned into a makeshift cell with working toilets.

"Hey, it's Naegi and Kirigiri," said Hiro in surprise. Toko looked scared, while Aoi glared at the pair with hatred, along with Byakuya.

"How are you all doing?" Makoto asked, genuinely.

"We are fine Naegi," Hiro said. "Can you let us out?"

"We will, but first we need to talk," Makoto said firmly.

"Junko is dead, and she was killed by Mukuro," Kyoko said, which surprise Hiro and Toko, while Aoi and Byakuya never batted an eyelid.

"The end of our plan is nigh," Makoto said, smiling. "The Future Foundation is in chaos, me and Kyoko are one step closer to become Emperor and Empress of this new world."

"We would like all of you to stand by our side and help us rebuild this world," Kyoko said.

"This is one twisted joke, isn't it!" Aoi snapped. "What makes you think that we are willing to join the pair of you."

Makoto chuckled. "Well, you don't have to join us. You are free to leave and get your brother, and you can live your life in peace." Makoto gives Aoi a firm look. "If you choose that path, then you are on your own.

"What Makoto is trying to say is," Kyoko added. "If you joined us, then you would have a place to stay, a job and tons of money."

"But money is worthless," Byakuya said trying to get one up over the pair.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think we know that. If you joined us Togami, then you would be in charge of getting the economy up and running again."

Byakuya eyes lit up, the thought of having that sort of power is something he always wanted.

"How can I trust you?" He asked.

"Class 77b are on their way here," Makoto said, folding his arms. "They were brainwashed into despair by Junko. We plan to undo the brainwashing, making them owe us a big favour."

"So, you're going to them work for you, correct?" Byakuya said.

"Yes, that's correct," Kyoko replied. "Over the past year, they have collected us money. So, I and Makoto are very rich, and we will use that money to help Japan rebuild then the world."

Byakuya began to mull over the deal.

"Togami," Aoi said concerned. "You can't be serious about joining them."

Before Byakuya got a chance to reply, Makoto spoke. "Togami, you are the last Togami alive. So, you could rebuild the Togami empire with our help."

"Done, you have got a deal," Byakuya said without thinking.

"Great" Makoto said. He pulled out a key and used it to open the cell door. "Come on, Byakuya." The former heir stood up and left the cell.

"Hey, what about us?" Hiro asked. "Are you and Toko willing to join us for the greater good?" Kyoko asked.

The pair nodded, and Makoto let them out.

"Master, Mistress," said a voice. The couple turned around saw Mukuro standing at the stairs. "That's everybody here."

"Mukuro," Kyoko said softly. "You don't need to call us that anymore." Mukuro bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Do you want to help us rebuild the world or do you want us out of your life for good?" Kyoko said.

"I want to help you and Makoto," the soldier said weakly.

Kyoko nodded and walked over and pulled Mukuro in for a hug.

"No more master and mistress talk, just use our first names."

"As you wish" Mukuro replied.

Makoto smiled at the pair and then his focus went back to Aoi.

He opened the cell door. "You coming or do fancy staying in there?"

"What are you planning?" Aoi replied with a glare.

Makoto sighed. "Nothing, it would be unfair if you stayed down here while the others out and about."

Aoi looked at Makoto then Byakuya who had given her a small nod. Aoi stood up and walked out of the cell and stood by her classmates.

"Mukuro," Kyoko whispered. "We need to you do a lobotomy on Chisa again. We want her cured of the brainwashing, would you be able to do that for me?"

"Yes, of course, Kyoko" Mukuro replied.

Everybody went upstairs and met class 77b in a big spare room with a widescreen projector with Izuru standing outside. The whole of class 77b and along with Chisa went onto their knees when they saw Makoto and Kyoko.

"Please stand," Makoto said sheepishly.

"Nidal," Kyoko said firmly. "Can you grab Miss Yukizome and tie her to that chair please."

The Ultimate Team Leader did he what he was told, with Chisa trying to fight back. But she wasn't strong enough.

Makoto put a USB stick into a laptop. "Right listen up, I order all of you to watch this video," he said as he clicked play.

While Mukuro came into the room and got herself ready with Chisa. Aoi, Byakuya, Hiro, Toko and Ryota watched the video as well.

The video went on for 5 minutes and at the end. Chisa was unconscious with the lobotomy, while class 77b looked at each other in horror and realising all the bad stuff they did was real.

"Class 77b," Makoto said. "You are all free now from the brainwashing that Junko placed on you."

"What you really mean that?" Ryota said, running up to Makoto with a tear in his eye.

"Yes, they are free" Makoto replied grinning.

"By why?" Ryota asked. "You were working with Enoshima."

"I know we were, but she is now dead, me and Kyoko are moving on to the next stage of our plan."

"We only worked with Enoshima because she promised a world like this so we could mould it," Kyoko said with a loving smile.

"The queen of despair is dead. How wonderful, hope will blossom and conquer despair," said Nagito Komaeda who share the same talent as Makoto.

"Who killed Enoshima and what do you and Naegi plan with the world?" asked Sonia Nevermind the Ultimate Princess.

Makoto looked at the princess, and he was stunned at how beautiful she was. This was the first he had seen in her in the flesh and pay proper attention to her.

Kyoko saw her future husband dumbstruck by the princess. She gives him a playful elbow to the hip.

"Makoto, stop staring, it's rude."

Makoto shakes his head. "Sorry, my highness for staring."

"It's ok" replied the Princess "I get that a lot," she said sheepishly.

"To answer your questions," Makoto said, getting back on point. "Mukuro killed her sister, she wanted a better future just like us," he lied. "Our plan is to rebuild the world with me as Emperor and Kyoko as Empress."

"You can join us," Kyoko said firmly. "Or you can go outside to the wasteland that you created and fend for yourself. We have plans and the money that you got us over the last year. So, the choice is yours."

Class 77 spoke together at great length and then Sonia stood up. "Emperor, Empress we would like to join you. We seek redemption. We want the world to be restored."

"Great to hear, thank you," Makoto said with a nod. "We have most roles plan out for all of you, but I'm sure with us working together we can make this world even better before it was hit by despair."

Five years later

5 years had passed since the end of Junko Enoshima and her despair loving world. It took two years, but Japan was back on its feet with Class 77b covering the globe helping other countries back on their feet as well.

However, unknown to everyone who watched the video. They were brainwashed to be loyal to Makoto and Kyoko, and any past dealings the pair had with Junko were forgotten about.

The whole world loved the couple due to the brainwashing. The only two people that weren't brainwashed were Mukuro and Izuru.

While the world was at peace, the people of earth were enslaved by Makoto and Kyoko. The pair found it ironic how Aoi hated them with a passion. But now she loves the pair as her Emperor and Empress.

Emperor Makoto Naegi and Empress Kyoko Naegi watched their beautiful world grow over the course of the five years. Crime and killings were a thing of the past.

The pair were sitting in a new palace, which they had just been built for them by their lovely followers.

"Kyoko," Makoto said warmly as he was on his tablet. "Britain has just found a cure for cancer."

Kyoko looked up from her paperwork, and she returned the smile.

"That's good, now if only we can heal burned hands." She looking at her scarred hands.

"I love you Kyoko with those hands or without them," the Emperor smiled.

The Empress began to blush.

"Mummy, daddy," said a young voice. The pair turned around and saw a three-year-old young girl running towards them.

"Hello, sweetheart," Makoto said. "I hope you were good for aunt Mukuro?"

"Yes, daddy, I was," replied the young girl.

Mukuro came in with a smile on her face. She had gotten over her sister's death, and she was a different person. Mukuro would now smile and laugh, and she loved Makoto and Kyoko daughter.

"Come here, you little rascal," Mukuro giggled. The little girl laughed, and she ran away from her father while getting chased by Mukuro.

The couple smiled at each other. They felt proud when they became parents, their daughter had her mother's purple hair, but it was messy as her fathers. She also had her fathers dried out hazel eyes.

"Lady Komaru, Mukuro. Please take off your shoes. I've just cleaned the hallways," Chisa said, annoyed. "Sorry to bother you." She said to the couple.

"No, it's fine, Chisa," Kyoko said. "Do you still enjoy working for us?"

"Empress, I love it," Chisa said with a warm smile. "I'm grateful that you and the Emperor have given me a second chance in life. After what I've done."

"We are glad, Chisa," Makoto said, smiling. "Now if you don't have any tasks left. Then put your feet up and relax."

Chisa went on her knees. "Thank you for being so caring Emperor," she said. Then she got up and followed Komaru and Mukuro out of the room.

"Thank you, Kyoko," Makoto said out of nowhere.

"What for?" Kyoko said in surprise.

"For giving us a chance to become parents to a wonderful daughter."

Kyoko giggled. "You don't need to thank me."

"Yeah, I know," he said sheepishly.

Kyoko got up and sat beside him, putting her hand on his.

"Thanks to that video, our little Komaru will grow up to rule a peaceful world," she said softly.

"Ironic isn't it" he grinned. "That we used to hate people being slaves, now we have a full world of them."

Kyoko giggled. "The best thing is the world doesn't know any better."

He chuckled. "Junko must be laughing at us right now."

"I bet she is because how much we have changed to get our twisted future that we wanted," Kyoko smirked. "Me, you Komaru and Mukuro are the perfect little family," Kyoko said, kissing him. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I," he replied, kissing his wife.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


End file.
